


Make A Move

by Ren



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the guy you're hopelessly in love with isn't making a move, what else are you supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/)'s Kiss Kiss Exchange for [](http://reremouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**reremouse**](http://reremouse.livejournal.com/), who wanted shy!Blaine and not-so-shy!Kurt.
> 
> Completely jossed by the most recent episodes, I suppose.

Whenever Kurt thought about it, the first hints that something was wrong had been on a Thursday afternoon. Right after Warblers practice, Blaine had stopped Kurt as he was about to leave and asked him if he had a minute.

"Sure," Kurt replied immediately, setting down his bag. "What is it?"

Blaine just smirked. "Wait until the others have left," he said.

At that, Kurt's imagination went into overdrive. He told himself that it was better not to expect too much, that there were many legitimate and innocent reasons why Blaine would want to get him alone, but the thing was that Blaine _was_ trying to get him alone.

Kurt had given a lot of thought in the past few months to what could happen when him and Blaine were together somewhere private. It was true that they spent a lot of time together, practicing or studying or just hanging out, and so far nothing had happened. But it didn't mean it couldn't happen. Kurt couldn't help hoping that maybe this time was the right time.

Blaine grinned as the door closed behind the last two Warblers and Kurt felt his heart catch in his throat as his not-so-secret crush walked closer and closer and...

Handed him a sheet of paper.

"Huh?" Kurt said. His first reaction would have been to ask if it was a love letter, but as he took the sheet and quickly scanned it he was glad he hadn't gone with that. It wasn't a love letter but it was the next best thing. A music sheet.

"Oh my!" Kurt exclaimed. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Congratulations," Blaine grinned. "You just got your first solo with the Warblers."

At that, Kurt gave an undignified squeal and hugged Blaine. In hindsight, that might have been a poor move. Blaine was always very touchy-feely, leaning into Kurt's personal space all the time, linking his fingers with Kurt's, slinging an arm around his shoulders and so on, but maybe a hug was too much. Especially since it wasn't a quick hug either.

"Thank you," Kurt said, not quite willing to break apart just yet.

"Er, you're welcome," Blaine replied somewhat stiffly, his voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder. "You earned it."

Kurt finally had to admit that he'd probably exceeded the appropriate hugging time by several hours and let Blaine go. "It's all thanks to you," he said, finding he couldn't quite stop grinning. "It would have been much more difficult to get used to this without your help," he added, gesturing to the Warblers' practice room.

"I told you that you'd fit in soon enough," Blaine replied.

The taller boy nodded and glanced at the sheet in his hand, now slightly rumpled. "I can't believe it," he repeated. "A solo for Regionals! I never thought I'd get one before my senior year."

He was torn between throwing himself into Blaine's arms again and asking him to play the song on the piano to start practicing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I just remembered I have things to do," Blaine said before Kurt could do either. "I'll see you around."

If Blaine walked away way more quickly than usual, Kurt was too distracted by the music sheet to notice.

\---

The common room on the second floor was technically for anyone who wanted to read or chat or just lounge around, but everyone knew that it had good acoustics and many Warblers used it for impromptu rehearsals. All the boys were very supportive and didn't mind giving Kurt some quiet when he asked. Blaine hadn't lied that first day when he'd said the Warblers were like rock stars.

Kurt half-dreaded and half-wanted kids to stop him in the hallways to ask for his autograph ever since getting the solo. It was a shame that it wasn't a duet because he'd have liked to have an excuse to practice with Blaine.

Still, nothing stopped him from asking for tips and offering advice on the choreography.

They'd pushed all the armchairs to the side of the room and put _Single Ladies_ on loop on the boom box for the past fifteen minutes because it was the fastest way Kurt knew to empty the room.

"I'm not saying the numbers are boring," Kurt said. "The vocals are simply divine and I would marry the arrangements if I could."

Blaine smiled at that, torn between amusement and exasperation at hearing the same argument all over again.

"You know costumes are against the rules," he said. "We've got to wear the uniform for all school activities, Dalton rules."

"I know," Kurt sighed, still mourning the loss of his favorite sweaters. "But we'll be up against New Directions _and_ Vocal Adrenaline, and they don't have any rules against flashy costumes. They thrive on flashiness," he added.

Blaine nodded. "So we'll just have to impress the judges regardless of that."

"My point exactly," Kurt said. He strode over to the boom box and switched from Beyoncé to their first number for Regionals. "I think the choreography could stand some improvements. Twirling around on place isn't nearly enough to impress the judges, not if we do it for all three numbers. Watch and learn."

It was a good thing that Kurt knew how to turn off most his brain when he performed, concentrating only on the music and not on his surroundings. Otherwise he might have been distracted by how closely Blaine was looking at him.

Kurt might have slipped at one point or two, but if Blaine noticed he didn't show it. He clapped enthusiastically at the end.

"I'll admit we might benefit from a better choreography," Blaine conceded. "Last year we only got second place at Regionals and I have a feeling the judges thought our numbers were all too similar. But you know you're our best dancer by far, right? You can't expect us to learn three new routines in a few weeks."

"Don't worry," Kurt replied, still beaming at the praise. "I taught a whole football team how to dance, I think I can handle the Warblers. It's not difficult, you just have to move along to the music. I wouldn't mind giving you private lessons," he added, though he knew Blaine wasn't a half bad dancer himself.

He looked expectantly at Blaine but the other boy just shook his head. "I'll talk about this to the council and I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?" he said. "Thanks for, er, your enthusiasm."

\---

After two years and several stressful hours in various green rooms, Kurt had stopped feeling nervous right before a performance. Nervousness was for people who hadn't spent the last four weeks polishing their numbers.

"Don't worry," Kurt said, perching on the arm of the sofa where Blaine was sitting. "My solo will be perfect. You won't regret giving me this chance."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine replied. "I'm not worried."

Kurt gave him a look. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Lately you seem on edge. We could have practiced some more if you're worried about the dance routines," he added wistfully. It was almost shame that Blaine was so good that he needed to watch Kurt perform a certain move only once or twice before being able to replicate it almost perfectly.

"I'm not worried," Blaine repeated, though he didn't sound very convincing. Especially when he got up soon after saying he needed some air.

Kurt watched him almost run out of the room, then sat down in his place.

"I really don't get why he's so nervous about dancing," he told Wes and David, who were sitting at the other end of the couch.

The other Warblers shared a look and Wes shook his head.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"It's more like there's something you should have figured out already," David snorted.

"David!" Wes exclaimed, giving his friend an admonishing look, but Kurt urged him to continue.

"No, I want to know," he insisted. "Lately it's like Blaine has been avoiding me, he keeps staring at me during rehearsals but whenever I try to talk to him he runs away."

He pouted. In the past few days the feeling that Blaine might be rejecting him had almost driven him mad. He was grateful for Warblers practice taking up so much of his time, but he had no idea what he'd do after Regionals were over.

Kurt stared at Wes and David expectantly but Wes shook his head again. "You can't say anything," he told David. "Blaine wouldn't want us to."

"Blaine has been making eyes at Kurt for months," David huffed. " _Everyone_ could see that."

"Really?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying. "I mean, I knew it!" He grinned. "So why isn't he talking to me?"

Wes and David shared a look. "We can't tell you anything," Wes said.

"Yeah, we've probably said too much already," David added.

Wes glared at him. "Speak for yourself," he muttered. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"What?" Kurt asked. "You're going to leave me hanging? What am I supposed to do?"

"Sorry, man," Wes said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Actually you won't," David said. "Hey," he added after another death glare from Wes, "it's true! You know he'll never make a move."

"What?" Kurt repeated, feeling his voice go higher and higher with each word. "You guys do know I'm sitting here and listening to what you say, right? I think I might be having a heart attack so can you please stick to one version and _tell me if Blaine likes me or not_..."

"Whoa, calm down," David said, as if he hadn't just been toying with Kurt's tender heart. He glanced at Wes, who threw up his hands in mock-surrender.

"He likes you," Wes said. "Everyone knows."

Kurt shook his head, unwilling to believe it. "But then why wouldn't..."

"If we tell you something," David said, "do you promise you won't let Blaine know it comes from us?"

\---

"There you are," Kurt said, spotting Blaine in a corner of the lounge. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry," Blaine grinned. "I needed some fresh air. Is it our turn on stage already?"

"Yeah, in about ten minutes," Kurt replied. He grinned and took Blaine's hand. "Let's go," he said, ignoring the fits of nervousness.

He led Blaine down the corridor, around a corner and through the closest door.

"Uh, Kurt," Blaine said, looking around and then at their hands linked together. "I thought we were supposed to go on stage?"

"In ten minutes," Kurt said.

A short pause. "This is the men's restroom," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, almost breathlessly. "I know. It was the only place I could think of on such short notice."

He pulled Blaine towards the nearest stall before he could say anything else.

"So," Kurt said. What he wanted to say was: _This is either the best idea I've ever had or the worst idea I've ever had and I'm really, really hoping I'm not screwing up everything._ Or possibly: _If Wes and David lied to me, I swear to whatever deity might be listening that I'm going to kill them in the most painful way I can think of, even if it means getting blood on my clothes._

He couldn't quite put his thoughts into words, not with Blaine right next to him and looking very close to panic. Kurt felt his expression was probably not very different.

Before he could change his mind and run away, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine.

His first coherent thought, after several seconds of not being able to think about anything much, was that Blaine's lips didn't taste like dip or burgers at all. He still felt like sending Brittany a note or a small present, as a thank-you for making sure this kiss wasn't more embarrassing as it already was.

Considering that it was taking place in a theater's restroom in Cleveland and that Blaine had been looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights only a few seconds before, Kurt thought this might almost be qualified as a success.

Blaine still had the rabbit-in-headlights look but at least he didn't seem about to run away any longer. "Okay," he said after a few seconds. "That. What was...? I mean..."

Kurt grinned at the thought of Blaine being left almost without words. Maybe he could get Brittany a small teddy bear with a hand-knitted sweater. In pink. She'd like that. As long as Kurt didn't tell her it was a thank-you for her extensive expertise in boykissing.

"I know the, er, atmosphere is a tad lacking," Kurt said gesturing to the four walls of the stall. "But you kept leading me on and you wouldn't make a move and it was driving me completely insane."

Blaine laughed nervously. "I was leading you on? You're the one who keeps looking at me during practice! You know how difficult it is to concentrate when you keep flirting with me?"

"You could have just said something," Kurt said. "You kept brushing me off and I thought you didn't want to..."

"Kiss you?" Blaine finished, ducking his head. "No. I mean, yes! Of course I wanted that. Just, maybe, not in a bathroom?"

Kurt snorted. "How long would it have taken if I'd waited for you?"

"Er," Blaine said. "You know, this is a bad idea. We're due on stage in ten minutes..."

"Seven minutes now," Kurt amended looking at his watch.

"...and now I won't be able to think of anything else but you," Blaine finished.

"Good," Kurt grinned. "That was the idea."


End file.
